1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a depth map generation module for a foreground object and the method thereof applied in two dimensional (2D) image sequence data, so as to provide 3D image data.
2. Background
As the quality of life improves with technological advancements, display technology continues to move forward. In order to meet the demands for more realistic images, display technology has moved from 2D to 3D. In addition to ordinary image and color, 3D image can further provide a 3D visual experience.
One method for generating 3D images involves adding extra depth information. By adding depth maps corresponding to 2D images to the original 2D image, one can obtain a 3D image from at least two different perspectives against the left or right eye through a simulation, or through a 3D image display supporting multi-perspective imaging.
3D image displays have gradually emerged in the market. However, the lack of 3D image data supplying 3D image displays limits the application field and the promotion of the 3D image displays. Because the current mainstream image content is still mainly 2D, there is a need to develop a depth map generation module and the method thereof and apply it to the 2D image sequence data, so as to provide 3D image data.